Not so Lucky?
by alliance
Summary: Starts the end of the year after high school graduation. Focuses mainly on Kagami, Konami, and a mutual friend OC . R&R, Rated T for slight language. Title doesn't make sense, but couldn't come up with a good one...


Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or anything really. I only lay claim to this Fanfic and the character Sven within. The rest isn't mine.

Rememberance

December 2008, 7 days until Comiket-73 2008

* * *

Slowly Kagami made her way into the restaraunt, looking down at her cell. A slight blush had creeped over her face just from rereading the text one of her friends had sent. Looking around, she was wondering if he was there yet. The lavander-haired girl brushed out the few wrinkles that'd found their way onto her shirt. Looking around once more, she pushes her cell back into her pants pocket, headed over to one of the corners. There, she found the person she was looking for.

"Osu, Sven." she says, smiling and bowing to the young man that was there. Looking up from his drink, he smiles. Rising out of the booth, he bows to her, motioning to the seat. Kagami looked him over, that slight blush from earlier creeping back upon her cheeks as she took in his features. Clean shaven, the foreigner could've easily passed for someone that'd lived in Japan for a while. Tugging a bit at the collar of his shirt, Sven finally undoes the top button, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry I sent you the message on such short notice, but I'm glad you're here." he crosses his arms upon the table, smiling at the girl. Instead of just a plain pair of jeans, he wore a pair of what appeared to be red leather dress pants, though with what Kagami knew of the other it could just about be anything.

"S-sure, no problem." Kagami says, rubbing a hand at the back of her neck. "I mean, another friend suggested to come meet her here pretty soon actually, so maybe you could meet her too." This made Sven smile.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Kagami-chan." he replies, once more causing her to blush. She wondered why, out of all the people that called her things like that, there were only two people who got any real reaction from the names.

"Y-yea. Oh, hey, speaking of friends..." Kagami looks up, able to rid herself of the blushes caused so easily by the guy. "Didn't you say you had a big otaku friend once? What ever happened to them?"

"You mean Nata-chan? Actually, I told her to meet me here once you agreed to come. She should be here pretty soon, maybe half an hour? I kind've wanted to talk with you before introducing you two." Sven smiles, lifting his drink for a few sips. "Oh, do you want something? I didn't even think to ask." Waving over a waitress, he lets Kagami order a drink. The two sat in silence for several minutes, neither really willing to talk for a bit. Finally, the waitress brings back Kagami's drink, and Sven scoots over in the booth, kicking his legs up into it. "Actually, I was wondering if you remembered the first time we met?"

"Eh? When we first met?" Kagami asks, looking down at her tea. Putting her right index finger against her cheek, she grabs her right elbow with her left hand, thinking. "Wasn't it... Comiket a couple years ago?" Sven nods, running his hand through his hair, scratching it a little.

"Yea. Actually... that's one of two things I wanted to talk about. I was planning on doing a little cosplay again, but my usual group. That is to say, my friends from the States, aren't able to come this year. It's a little depressing. Um... Kagami?" The girl almost fell out of the booth, she was so stunned by the question. HER, COSPLAY?! Konata would die laughing if she saw that! Worse, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Y-you're kidding... right?" Sven shakes his head. "You think that I'm going to be some otaku in a wierd getup for that crazy thing?!"

"H-hey, not so loud. You'll scare the other customers." he shushes her, looking at some of the other people that were there, now looking at the couple. "It's not a wierd getup. Actually, I think it'd look pretty cool on you." Pulling out a photo, he grins, pushing it over to her. On it was a long-haired high school girl with black pigtails, a red long sleeve shirt, black skirt, and thigh-high stockings.

"Huh? This doesn't seem like alot of work..." Wait a minute! Did she just say...

"That just means Illya needs to get here, then." Sven chuckles. Kagami just looked at him puzzled. "Er... maybe I should wait til Nata-chan gets here?" he offers. Sitting back up, he leans on the table, closing his eyes, thinknig back to the day he'd met Kagami.

* * *

Flashback: Comiket-71 2006, mid morning: East building

* * *

Looking out at the people all around him, Sven was wondering heavily why he was dressed like this. If he hadn't gotten that message from Konata, the girl he'd met from his first event the year before, it was likely he'd not even be here. Thrusting his hands into his pockets, Sven was wandering around the dojinshi side of the site. The cosplay event not going on just yet, he wondered if he should call Konata, just to make sure the girl remembered they were supposed to meet sometime before he got sucked away to the West Building. Standing at five-foot-six, the silver-coated youth was an interesting sight in the mostly normal-dressed fans of the dojinshi area. Suddenly, Sven was knocked to the floor, something that was a usual occurance for a first timer or even possible for someone that's not paying attention. Looking out under the brim of his silver hat, he spots a lavander-haired girl with pigtails, and a great blush on her face. Rising to his feet, he helps her up.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." he says, lifting the tip of his hat and undoes the top two buttons on the coat. The girl wore, aside from the embaressed blush and a wierd look on her face, a white hoodie with teal knit jacket over it and shorts.

"N-no... it's alright..." she says, trying to straighten herself out. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but to be a little disappointed. Looking her over, Sven chuckles. "Hm? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing... just that you got a dual-look going there. Embaressed and pissed, huh?" he grins, pulling his hat down low. "If you don't mind, would you like to grab a quick bite? I don't have anything to do til after lunch, and I've been here since midnight." Looking at the other a bit nervously, the girl nods, though thinking it a bit strange, asked to lunch out of the blue by a total stranger.

"W-well... I did get most of her stuff... I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break." The two start off a bit towards the outside portions of the building, away from the larger crowds, before Kagami stops. "H-hold on... MIDNIGHT?!" she demands, a little loudly.

"Shhh! It's not really encouraged to leave the West Building while still in costume." he claps his hand over the other's mouth. Motioning for her to come along, Sven smiles over his shoulder at her. "I'm Sven. It's nice to meet you."

"Hiiragi Kagami..." she replies, a bit uncertain at this point if the guy was Japanese or a foreigner. The look on his face, though, answered the question.

"Hiiragi-san, is it?" he asks, scratching his cheek, wanting to make sure he got the name right. She nods. "Heh, who would've thought I'd meet a cute otaku girl running away from one of those stands, huh?"

"Y-you've got it wrong! I'm not an otaku! I'm just here with a friend! SHE'S the otaku!" Kagami blurts quickly, her face once more reddened.

"Ah, my apologies. Hm...? Hold on a sec." Reaching into a pocket, Sven pulls out his cell that was vibrating. "Huh? Oh, hey, Nata-chan!" he grins, looking at Kagami. "Yea, yea, I know you hate that, but don't call me Sabrac-sama if you don't want Nata-chan. ... Eh? You've got a couple friends you brought? Could've told me beforehand. Plus I've been here since midnight. Don't you know how bad the lines are for the West Building? ... Huh? I'm supposed to be back in the West Building at 1230 y'know. Nah, s'ok. If you guys come, you can at least see me on stage. ... No, I'm sure it's alright. I've found a new friend that's not too bothered by my choice this year. ... No, no I WON'T say that... not while I'm over here. Alright, later Nata-chan." Pocketing the cell, Sven scratches his head under the hat, looking at Kagami. "Er, sorry. My friend. She's really an otaku. Probably could put yours to shame."

"You know... I highly doubt that, Sven-san." she replies. All these people around her seemed like otakus, she felt so out of place.

"Just Sven. I don't really like having honorifics on my name. Once I actually started writing my name as 'Sven-kun'." this drew a laugh from Kagami. Looking overhead, he frowns a bit, noting the time. "Damn, already this late? Could've sworn it was alot earlier." Kagami, too, looked up at the large clock overhead. 1130AM.

"Guess you've got to get back to cosplay, huh?" she chides a bit. Shrugging, Sven rebuttons his coat and pulls the hat back down.

"Oh, one more thing..." he thinks. Pulling out a scrap of paper, he scribbles something down on it and thrusts it into Kagami's hands. "Come see us. I was told my time was around 2PM. Bring your friend, and we'll see who's the bigger otaku." he grins, bowing and turns around. It wasn't too long, though, before Kagami heard a very loud "BRAVO!" followed by dozens of camera flashes and cries for pictures to be taken.

Shaking her head, Kagami moves away from all those people, unfolding the scrap paper. Written on it was a crude form of kanji, only slightly more readable than Konata's usual scribblings. On it was a cell number, as well as the words 'Don't worry, if you ever want to meet outside otaku-world, I'm a pretty decent guy. Sven' Sighing at the message, Kagami once more started wandering, her free hand absently adding the number and name to her phone and saving it.

* * *

Same Flashback, later that afternoon: West Building

* * *

"Ohh, Kagami! I never knew you were into cosplay!" Konata jabs her friend in the side.

"S-shut up! I'm only here because someone asked me to come!" Kagami protests, looking with a blush at the short otaku girl. "Besides... it's not like I'm here for the costumes..." Over the loudspeakers comes the announcer, stating that it was another group's turn upon the stage. This has to be him... it's 2PM. Kagami thinks.

"Papillion!" one of the people on stage cries out. He was wearing a black leotard with a purple butterfly upon his back, standing with his left hip pushed out, hands above his head and wrists crossed. Turning around, the crowd could see the front of the costume had a 'V' cut down towards his middle with crossing black straps like shoelaces over it. Just above his crotch was another, smaller purple butterfly like the one on his back: the height of wierdness Kagami had seen all day. On one side of him stood a guy in a suit with a crescent moon-shaped mask, and on the other side stood someone wearing a silver body-length coat with a neckline lifted upwards, covering his face. A silver hat was pulled low over his eyes, likely making it hard to see. His hands bore navy gloves each with a silver symbol stitched into them. Dark navy pants rounded out the ensemble as the man stood there, talking to one of the others on stage that looked like just any regular high-school student. The guy in the silver coat... it had to be him.

"Call me Captain Bravo! You don't need to know my real name because... It's cooler that way!" he thrusts out one of his hands towards the crowd, giving all those attending a thumbs-up.

* * *

Current time

* * *

Closing her eyes, Kagami leans back in the booth, looking at Sven. "Yea, yea... whatever." Suddenly, Kagami gets a call on her cell. "Osu Konata. ... Huh? I'm actually already here with another friend. Don't worry, he's not too bad for one of your kind. ... Yea, see you in a few then." Sven raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl.

"Konata?" he asks, looking very curiously at her.

"Yes. She's the one that dragged me out to Comiket two years ago." Kagami says, shrugging, looking a bit annoyed. "It's a wonder she doesn't know you."

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I've never heard of anyone else named that, but I'm not all too familiar with Japanese names." Sven admits. His phone now goes off. "Hey Nat-chan. ... It'll be pretty cool, four of us. ... No, actually I've already asked her to do something. It'd be great for you to join us." he grins, looking at Kagami, who suddenly got a chill up her spine.

The two didn't have to wait too long, maybe five minutes or so, before the person they wer waiting for arrived. Moving towards their booth, Kagami saw her first, and rose out of the booth, smiling a bit. "Hey, Konata, been a while."

"Kagamin!" the visitor grins, waving a bit overdramatically at her friend. A very short person, even compared to Kagami, Konata had on a costume already, one from the anime/manga series Haruhi. Throwing her arms rather boldly around the other girl's body, Konata coos, mumbling some teasing at her. Seated still, Sven was looking a little dumbfounded at the blue-haired otaku.

"I should've known..." he sighs, looking up to the girls. "Oie! Nata-chan!" he declares with a grin, waving. With the new voice, Konata turns to face the booth, nearly leaping back in surprise.

"Sabrac-sama!" she nearly yells, pointing at him with her bright green eyes staring. Kagami could only look between the two, and her whole world came crumbling down with the thought she was caught in some cruel trap between her friends.

* * *

Notes: I know it's not really much, and plus I've got alot of other stuff on my bio thinggy that I said I'm working on. This was something I had the idea for when I was re-watching Lucky Star while I've been on the graveyard shift this month. I'm only planning 4 parts, wanting to go back another year to when Sven(OC) and Konata meet. Those that don't know any of the refferances, Sabrac is from Shakugan no Shana(anime/manga), Captain Bravo, Papillion, Moonface and Kazuki Muto are all from Buso Renkin(anime/manga again), and Illya plus the photo Sven shows Kagami are from F/SN(anime/manga/game).  
Anyone willing to help me hammer out the stuff for Kagami & Konata for the other 3 chapters're welcome to message me to take up the offer, or just mention it in a review.


End file.
